The Darkness of SAO
by The scribe of the 4th brother
Summary: this is a AU SAO where Kirito is a bad guy who thoroughly enjoys the pain of others. NO PAIRING WILL HAPPEN. most main characters will die you have been warned.
1. Evil's beginning

**Please don't hate me me. I have decided that Kirito would be the bad guy in this book. T** **his is AU and will be quite fun to write.**

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

Look at those weaklings down there. It has only been a couple of hours since they learned the truth and they have already started giving up. I thought to myself amused wanting badly to go down into the chaos and wreak havoc. But I was on a mission and fun would have to wait.

Now back to business. Which one would be a good apprentice. Maybe that cloaked girl or that red haired man I met earlier. What was his name? Ah yes, Klein. He would be fun to convert and take under my wing. He was strong and a fast learner but too kind and soft. I needed someone else. Not that orange spiky haired punk. He was too loud and obnoxious. I take advantage of those types, not train them.

I sighed. "There just isn't anyone that fits the bill these days. I wish there was someone like that giant fellow Agil I killed earlier. But he would need to be smarter and love a good murder." I mumbled to myself completely sure my vantage point overlooking the town was undetected.

I slowly got up and said to myself "Well I guess no one is going to meet my expectations on the first day. I might as well wreak some havoc.

I jumped down from my vantage point and landed with a roll. Minimizing the fall damage and walked over to where a bunch of players who were preparing to head to the next town.  
"Hurry up. We need to arrive at the town before sundown. More mobs will spawn at night and I will not lose anyone on this journey." A man with blue hair and copper armor yelled.  
I quickly mixed in with the crowd and we set off for the next town. I hated the game's safety zone in towns which made it impossible to kill someone in a town. So I waited till we were far enough away from the town to make my move. So that if anyone tried to escape they would not be able to call for reinforcements.

It took about ten minutes for the party to get to the place I wanted to start my plan. Once we arrived I equipped my sword and sent it into the person in front of me. It went in smoothly and when I pulled it out he burst into little crystals. Those around me jumped in shock and surprise, most not knowing what happened. I then activated my skill I worked hard to earn in the beta.

It was called spinning slash which did massive damage to everything around me but has a long recharge that skill I took out five more players. Only nine left not including their blue haired leader. Most of the players by now have realized what was happening and took out their swords and held them at me. Pitiful really. They were only level three and four by the looks of it and I was a level ten. They had no hope.

Their leader then stepped in front of me with his large longsword and a shield and said to the men "Run, I will handle this here. You guys get to the safety of the town."

Most did what he said but two of them stayed behind. I noticed that the orange haired punk was among them.

The leader will be the only one who might be a problem. I thought to myself. Relishing the battle that was about to happen. Without a second thought, I charged and the battle began.

It was brilliant, for every attack I made, he blocked and then countered with a stroke of his own. Sure there were other players trying to help, but they just got in the way more than anything. I decided to finish of the two brats so I could fully enjoy this fight. I spun and activated my skill called lunge and plunged my sword through the first players chest.

I then took the sword out as that player shattered into a million pieces and swung my sword in a over head chop skill at the orange haired punk. He tried to dodge but to no avail. As my sword sank through his shoulder and ripped of his arm. I then went for a side ways strike skill aiming for his legs.

But as I cut through one of his legs I noticed a sword coming straight at me. I cancelled my skill half way through and turned and blocked the blue haired man's sword. I retreated a few paces to regain my breath and ready my skills.

The orange haired punk screamed out in agony and said "Diavel, help me it hurts."  
The blue haired man whose name was diavel said "Its going to be alright Kibaou. We are going to survive."  
Seeing this exchange, I had a devilishly great idea. I charged at Diavel and when he blocked my stroke, I turned and slashed my sword at Kibaou's neck. His body exploded in a shower of crystals.

The only thing that remained was kibaou's head. I then stood back and watched Diavel's misery and pain with pure joy. And when I felt it had been long enough I sunk my sword through Kibaou's dead skull.

I then turned to diavel and said "Enjoy this game. I see much more death in your future." And with that I turned and left. Leaving the crying man who was grasping at the crystals that were once his friend.

I will enjoy making that one my puppet. Not my apprentice, but a puppet with which I could toy with and use to create unrivaled hatred. I thought to myself, my smile as big and sinister as it could be. When the world was like this, I could enjoy the quiet moments of pain and suffering.

Now back to town to find my apprentice. I thought with some excitement at the thought of a second person to help slaughter the weak. This was going to be a great game.

* * *

 **thanks for reading. I hope you liked this dark SAO. I probably wont update this as much as the others but it is something to help prevent writers block.**


	2. The new apprentice

**thanks for reading this little side book. it wont be done as much but it still is fun to write. I hope you enjoy it. this will have taken place a week after last chapter.**

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

The town was in an uproar about the attacks I have been doing lately. It was exhilarating how people had put their hopes and dreams into these individuals and I just came in and wiped them out.

"Now what to do, what to do." I started mumbling to myself in a pleased tone. Just then my detection skills picked up a player creeping around my vantage point.  
I decided to hide and see what he was doing. The player climbed up to the top of the bell tower where I was and looked down.

"Hmmm, this would make a good spot to find prey." He mumbled to himself. I noticed that he had a red cursor over his head and decided to watch and see what happens.  
"Ahh there is a good looking one, rather small and petite. She would make a excellent kill." He said licking his lips. He then slowly and silently climbed down the tower and proceeded to follow his target.

After a minute I got up and activated my tracking skill which I had been leveling recently. It still wasn't very strong but it was good enough for now. I started my pursuit of the man.

I followed the player memorizing his face which stood out a bit with his exotic looks and scar on the right side of his face and studied his actions for about ten minutes before something happened.

The girl he was following was small and boring looking. Nothing much to look at. She was walking along one of the outer layer walls and got to the gate she seemed nervous and seemed to be waiting for someone.

Too bad she never got to see whoever she was waiting for. Before I even knew it The player ran into the street picked up the girl and dragged her out of the boundary lines. The guards noticed something was wrong and were going out to investigate.

What they saw was terrifying. A girl with no legs and no hands was crying with a dagger against her throat. And the person holding the dagger had a red cursor over his head showing that he had killed before and most likely would do it again.

"Guards. If you want to see this girl alive again, you must pay me one thousand Cor and bring me the player named Johnny Black. You have until sun down." He said with a voice that made it very clear if they didn't come up with his demands she would die.

With that he picked the girl up and carried her away still holding the knife to her throat. This will be fun to watch. I thought to myself as I got onto my vantage point and saw the guards scurrying around try to get his demands ready. As sunset approached the guards had gathered the required demands and had a whole platoon of soldiers ready for the exchange.

The red player had brought the girl to an open field and waited for the army to get there. The platoon stopped about fifty yards away from the red player. The leader of the platoon was the annoying blue haired man, Diavel. This will be interesting. I thought as the exchange began.

"We have the money and the player Johnny Black. Is the girl alive." Diavel said hoping that this would go smoothly.

"As promised here she is." The red player said holding up the girl by her hair.

"I shall set the girl here and then you release Johnny Black with the money." He said setting the girl down and walking over to the side.

Diavel motioned for what was said to be done, and soon Johnny black was walking over to the red player. While the army started heading over to the girl.

When Johnny got half way between the player and the army. The player raised his hand and made a thumbs down in the air. Johnny started to bolt in the opposite direction of the army and the red player threw a knife and impaled the girl in the chest killing her.

He then turned to the stunned army and said "The terms were I would let you see her alive again. I never said anything about letting her live."  
With that said, he turned and ran.

He was a devious one alright. I thought while watching the following chaos as they tried to catch the two players. He isn't much of a fighter but he likes making chaos and is quite brilliant. I think I have found my new apprentice.

The clunky armor of the army and how many were low level players made catching them impossible, and after a short time the search was ended. But I had been able to watch the following chaos and noticed that a certain hidden cave was inhabited by two men.

I took my time approaching the cave not rushing. And when I got to the cave I was met by a pair of knifes and a feeling that if I took another step a trap would activate.

"Hello, I have been looking for you all day. It was quite entertaining when you went and killed that girl. How did it feel to do that?" I asked causally.  
Startled by the lack of surprise and fear the player said "Nothing special. And who are you?" He asked equally calm.  
"The name is Kirito. You may know me as the black berserker." I said nonchalantly.

"The black berserker. Wow what an honor to meet you" He said in mock reverence.  
I laughed at that and said "I like you, why don't I show you the way of a true red player."  
He looked skeptical "What is in it for me." He said  
"The chance to wreak havoc and kill people." I said

Johnny Black chimed in "That sounds like fun. I say we accept."  
The other player still had one question for me though "What is the catch."  
"You are to be my apprentice and do as I say. Do you agree to these terms." I asked him  
He nodded and said "Fine, but if I feel like it, I will leave at anytime. My name is PoH"

I took them to my hideout that was on the other side of town. "Welcome to your new home. For now, at least."

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. Also if you have a character you would like to see die off. tell me I may make some arrangements.**

 **mwa ha ha ha**


	3. a plot forms

**long boring part ,evil evil evil, bad things happen, more evil, some death, then a evil cliff hanger. that is what is going to happen. you have been warned. mwa ha ha ha.**

 **uhg I had a great story planned for this chapter then realized that this game had cursors which told you if he was a criminal or not.**

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_ (like always)

Its been two months since my apprentices came here. Both of them were coming along quite astoundingly. The blond one who was called Johnny black was becoming quite effective at poisons and usually carried around a few of them along with his knifes. While PoH was becoming a master of most the dark skills.

This is no time to be thinking about this I have work to do. I thought to myself. I was hidden in a shadow of one of the pillars at a roman type theater. The place was filled with people who were discussing the newly found first floor boss room.

It probably would have been found sooner without my teams interference. I thought remembering with pleasure the couple hundred player we killed.

Pay attention. This is important for my plans. I scolded myself for letting my mind wonder. I turned back to the theater stage where Diavel was filling people in.

"We have located the boss and this is the information about it." He said holding up a small book. I scanned it with one of my skills and saw that when it was in inventory it had a sixty-five percent chance of a successful pickpocket.

It seems that he raised his detection skill. I thought.

"And when his last health bar gets in the red, it will change it weapon to a Talwar and attack with a different attack style." He continued. "We will be in parties of eight, everyone join up." He said.

I noticed that one person didn't pair up. So did Diavel. He walked down and said to the person "If you plan to come with us you need to party up with some one." The player looked up and I was surprised that it was a girl.

She said "I don't team up with people. I work alone." Diavel said to her "Not on boss fights. If you want to solo, go elsewhere. But if you want to fight the boss, I still don't have a partner."

She got up and left.

That one seems like an interesting girl. Maybe I will have some fun with her while I wait for the people to leave.

0o.0o.0o.0.o0.o0.o0

I followed the girl for about ten minutes using my skill of evaluation I earned in the beta test to learn what she had. The only problem was that I had to have seen her use a skill to know its level and for stats I could see regular stats but not stats from equipment bonuses.

She was leveling up herself and was amazing me with her speed and agility. She had plowed through a group of forty boars with very little damage received and now was headed to a large pack of wolves.

She was doing pretty well until a wolf attacked her blind spot and damaged her quite a bit. I got an idea for a brilliant plan but it would need some altering later to make sure it didn't fall apart.

I quickly changed my armored clothing to that of normal clothing and took out one of the knifes I had in my inventory and waited till another wolf was attacking her new blind spot. I threw the knife impaling the wolf and then with my sword drawn charged in and killed some more of the wolves.

After the battle had ended she turned to me and said "I didn't need help. I could have handled them."

I nodded and said "Sure you could, but that wouldn't have helped me in gaining a new level."

"Why are you an orange player." she asked instantly alert when she noticed the cursor over my head.

"I stole some stuff I shouldn't have and I had to hurt some people." I said in a tone that sounded of grievance.

"What do you mean you had to hurt some people." She said still cautious but not threateningly so.

"I-I would rather not talk about it." I said practically drowning myself in self sorrow.

The act worked and she sheathed her sword. "Fine, but why did you really help me?"

"Because you needed help. and I wanted to talk with someone. It's lonely being alone." I said.

"It's not that bad I'm a solo player. I do things alone all the time." she said

"It's not the same. You are a green player people talk to you or even acknowledge you, even try to help you. While me being a lonely orange player is stuck with only the suspicious glance or other orange players talking about there crimes." I said acting like a pathetic loser.

"Well I guess this is good bye. Maybe I will see you again." I said. turning and walking away slowly.

"Good bye. That would be nice. You seem like a great person." she said waving

We parted ways and as soon as I was totally sure she was out of sight, I stopped acting like the pathetic fool. And went to go kill some people before the next phase of my plan started.

lolololol.101010101

Ahhh, it was so relaxing watching the people scream in agony and then burst into little shards of themselves, never to breathe again. I had just finished of a small group of players walking through the forest. Too bad that they didn't have any good loot. Not even much Col. I thought to myself in slight disappointment.

I then heard a noise so I went and crawled under one of the bushes and waited. There was a small group of players coming through. It held one little girl with browm hair and what looked like an animal on her shoulder, a few men in there twenties, and a teen girl with dark black hair.

I was close enough for my listening skill to pick up their conversation.

"I think we're lost. Maybe we should head back." The girl with black hair said.

One of the men turned to her and said "Oh live a little, Yolko. We aren't lost. The path just deteriorated and is overgrown. It will become better in just a little bit. Right, miss Silica."

The girl nodded and said "Yeah, this used to be a path for humans but some animals walked it too. I hope we can find a dragon I could tame."

The group smiled at the thought of the little beast tamer in front of them taming a huge dragon.

Just then a black shadowed man jumped out of the trees and killed on of the men. Yolko screamed and the other man charged at the unknown attacker. He swung his sword but missed when the player showed exceptional speed and dodged the attack. The attacker then swung his own sword which was deflected off the man's armor.

The battle lasted maybe one more minute with the attacker winning. The two girls stood with their back against the tree right next to me. I stood up equipping my sword.


	4. The end of phase one

**not sure if I should have this be a story with lots of chapters or just a short story with like five to ten chapters. I would like to hear from you the reader.**

 _ **KIRITO'S POV**_

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. You sure did make quick work out of those two men. Why don't you become my servant" I said to the man in dark cloak which hid his face.

"No thanks, I work alone. And you seem to be a good target to kill." He said then charged at me.

He swung his sword at my legs then followed up with a underhanded vertical slash. I blocked both with relative ease then countered with my own moves. He blocked them then changed tactics and tried to deflect my blade when I struck so that I would become off balanced.

I noticed that and decided to play along. I struck a blow which he deflected and I pretended to be thrown off balance. A master of combat would have noticed that it was a trap and countered with another trap.

This guy wasn't that bright. He swung at my seemingly of balanced body. Which before he could strike fell to the ground rolled behind him and swung two violent vertical strikes. Which severed both his arms.

The man screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. "I surrender. You have won. My life is now yours, master." He said lowering his head in total submission.

I turned towards the two girls and said to them "Well aren't you pretty ones. Will you be obedient or do I have to show no mercy." They backed up against the tree fear painted clearly in their eyes.

I sighed and said "Well it looks like you aren't too submissive right now. I guess I will have to show you what I do to those who displease me."

I raised my sword and with one clean stroke killed the armless man next to me.

"Now, come here." I said in a tone that would not tolerate disobedience.

The older girl whose name must be Yolko moved closer to me and said "Please. I will do anything you ask. But please allow me one last request."

I thought for a moment. "Hmm. If you were to beg on your knees, I might consider your proposition." I said testing her

she nodded and got on her knees and begged "Please allow silica to go free. I beg you. please."

I nodded and said "First she must do a show of loyalty. I want her to know something."

I opened up one of the poisons I had in my inventory that Johnny black had perfected. I lowered it to the nose of the girl and she collapsed under a perfume of heavy narcotics.

I turned to the young girl named Silica. "Come here and she will live." I said. "If you ever reveal my identity or betray my orders, I will kill you and this girl. You will do as I say or else. Your first mission is to follow the man named Diavel and report back to me. Do not fail me."

I turned then thought of something I should do. I opened a second bottle of the narcotics but this was a special one. This one had amnesia traces in it. All I had to do was have her focus on my face then she will never remember my face again unless I use a modified reversal antidote. Thankfully the amnesia wasn't a easily identifiable debuff.

She fell to the floor unconscious. I then walked up to the remains of the player I killed and saw that he had two rare items that were very powerful and one that I found extremely interesting. I took it all.

The first item was a cloak that hid the players identity. The next was this wrist band which reverts your cursor to green as long as you wear it. And third was a cleaver that would bypass all defense stats and could not be blocked.

But it had an astronomical strength stat and agility stat requirement to use. That might be a good toy for PoH once he levels up. I thought to myself. He might need it for my plan.

I picked up both girls and carried them up to my headquarters. After I got to the head quarters I set down the girl called Yolko in my room and locked the doors. I then took Silica down to the third town where most of the main players were.

Before I went to the town, I changed my outfit and equipped the special band. I came running into view of the town with Johnny Black chasing me. The guards saw my cursor and the man behind me. They rushed out with a lot of main characters.

As they approached I tripped on purpose and fell. Tumbling to the ground I let go of Silica. I quickly picked her up again and stood up trying my best to look like a small and helpless hero.

Johnny Black was almost up to me and the guards wouldn't get here in time, I had to stall. I ran to a tree that was on the way to the town and set silica down. I then turned and pulled out a sword I made earlier it wasn't the best but it was better than a known sword.

I stepped in front of Silica and Johnny Black. and we preformed the routine that I planned. I swung my sword sloppily at him which he easily deflected and then he swung a sword that I barely blocked. This went on for a few strokes when I let myself be cut by his blade and fell to the ground. The poison would not kill me but it would hurt.

The guards were rushing to us they would be here in half a minute. Johnny Black kicked me out of the way and walked towards Silica. I grabbed his boot in a attempt to stop him. He shook off my hand and kicked me again. He then raised his sword at my silent command and he started to swing at my head.

The guards weren't the first one to arrive like I planned. It was that girl I met earlier. She lunged and blocked the sword stroke to my head then countered with a strike at him. He blocked barely and took this as his cue to leave.

"Are you alright?" She said to me.

I nodded and then said "I was right. I do have a beautiful guardian angel watching over me."

She blushed then went over to look at the girl.

I smiled as my plan went in motion. This was the end of phase one. Now phase two officially begins.

* * *

 **thanks for reading. please review. will kill off any character and every character. this fan fic will not have a happy ending.**


	5. Phase Two Begins

_**hi all, here we are at the beginning of phase two. I would like to have this go on for like five to ten more chapters then end. I have a few more ideas and made myself not start another book till I finished this one. I hope you enjoy.**_

Its been around two months since phase one ended and I have be secretly putting into motion the second stage. We have cleared two floors and now it is finally time to implement my plan. All I need now is for Asuna to agree with what I tell her. And hope that Diavel take the bait.

"Are you sure, Kirito? That seems like a lot to take on." Asuna said unsure of my plan.

"Don't worry. We are going to be able to do this. It'll be easy." I said reassuring her.

Ok, If you say so. Let do it." She said agreeing to my plan.

It was a simple plan really. I would make a guild in this town and we would be the protectors of the people. We would protect them from the evil guild called laughing coffin. What she didn't know was that laughing coffin was ran by my apprentice PoH whom I told what to do.

Asuna and I walked down to where the center of town was and I picked a rather grand looking building. It was a manor that was in good condition.

I turned to her and said "Now we need to figure out a name for our guild, then a uniform for our guild, and then last but not at all least we need to start inviting people into the guild."

"I like the sound of the golden heroes." Asuna said.

"Ok, it has a nice ring to it. And how about our uniforms are gold with some red." I said.

"Um, I think it might clash with your black and purple hair." she said.

"I think I will have a gold and blue outfit for the guild master and have all the others gold and red." I said.

"Why are you so set on this gold and red outfit?" she asked.

"Because I think that it would be perfect on you." I said.

She blushed. "I guess gold and red would be ok, but you will have to buy me dinner." She said running off.

I smiled. What a wonderful toy she will be. I thought. Now off to talk to a few people and invite them in.

I decided to invite Klein into the group along with his buddies. They said that unless I let them use samurai outfits they wouldn't join. I conceded and instead of just letting them keep their outfits I made a samurai squad in my guild. They were in charge of protecting the people in our guild and be reserves for the front lines.I then went to silica and invited her. She accepted and her and her newly found pet dragon joined the guild. I asked a few more people after about five hours Asuna and I had about thirty five people in the guild.

We were now the fourth biggest guilds next to the Knights of the Blood Oath(KoB), the Aincrad liberation army(The Army), and the divine dragon alliance(DDA). Asuna and I went to the headquarters of the KoB and asked to see Heathcliff.

"So you want to make our guilds form an alliance. I quite like the idea. Having you two strong frontline fighters lead an ally guild. It does make a great chance to make a change in this game." Heathcliff said after I outlined my plan

"Thanks. I hope we can make a difference. Our main mission in our guild is to protect the people first. Whether they're on the frontlines or at the town of beginnings. I will etch this guild into the hearts and minds of the people." I said with emotion.

"I am glad to hear it. Now I say we seal the alliance with a toast." He said grabbing a bottle from his inventory. Asuna and I took a glass and toasted with him to a long and prosperous alliance.

 **Later that night**

"Where are you going?" A voice came from behind me.

"I'm off to go leveling. I will be back soon, Klein" I replied.

"Be careful. Leveling isn't exactly liked around here. Not to mention PKers have been active lately." He said concerned

I nodded and went out the door of our new guild hall. Most of the guild members were past out drunk from the party or trying to fall asleep. I hadn't expected to have Klein see me. I walked for about ten minutes, making sure the whole time that I wasn't being followed. I then attacked some monsters and leveled up. After that I turned around and walked for thirty minutes and arrived at the coffins secret headquarters. Before I entered I put on my cowl and unequipped my cursor color changing bracelet.

Only five people other than me were aloud in there and only four of them could leave. I used the key and unlocked the door then I said a code to let them know I was not a intruder. I walked in and saw that PoH was sitting by the fire sharpening his cleaver, Johnny was mixing a new poison, and the newer head member XaXa was lying on the couch snoozing. I debriefed them on what was happening.

"So phase two has finally started. Great, now the fun can truly begin." Johnny said.

"XaXa, I want you and Johnny to do a mission for me." I said "I want you to kill a member of the knights of the blood oath and then try to kill Asuna but be stopped by me."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun" they both said not quite in unison.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't kill the second in command of the blood oath or the guild master." I said.

"Fine" Both said exasperated.

"PoH, how is finding recruits coming along?" I asked.

"Good now that I am brain washing them. They should be ready for your plans in three days." He said.

"Good. Now how is my slave doing?" I questioned as I got up and started walking for my rooms.

"She has been a bit noisy these past few days. But she hasn't tried to escape again." PoH said.

I nodded and dismissed them. They returned to there various activities while I left for my rooms where I kept my little slave girl.

As I opened the door to the room I saw a chair come flying at my face. I dodged and then grabbed the chair out of her arms and threw it away.

"It looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet. I thought we were over such behavior. You must really want silica to die." I said in a dark tone.

"I doubt that she is still alive. You probably already killed her and are using her as a way to control me." My slave girl Yolko said.

I smirked at this and said "Oh no, she is still alive. Here is your proof." I pulled out my friends list and tapped Silica's name. A picture and location appeared. I then showed her this.

"I'm sorry master. I shouldn't have doubted you." She said.

"Next time you displease me. I will let johnny black have his way with you. It is only by my will that he hasn't touched you yet. I hope to keep it that way." I said in a dark tone. "Now remind me why I let you live."


End file.
